


What About Physical Affection?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sif is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Interlude]<br/>Is it important? Should she give it freely or be restrictive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Physical Affection?

Thor had spent much of his time on Midgard studying their Sciences. The Science of the Mind caught most of his attention, for an obvious reason. Said reason was currently practicing reading the language of Alfheim while Sif supervised.

Among the many books Thor had read and brought with him from Midgard were books on child rearing. Some of the ideas seemed silly, others were surprisingly perceptive and useful. The subject of touch was an important element of child development, most of them agreed.

“Touch is important to children. It helps them establish emotional bonds with the people around them. It even helps calm them and gives them a sense of safety and belonging. Loki is no different. I'm sure you've seen how eager he is for a hug or a caress, how he clings sometimes. He needs physical affection for a healthy development.” A soft smile. “I am certain that you two will form a deeper bond if you touch him more. Small gestures to start you off. A pat on the head or shoulder. A kiss on his cheek or even holding his hand. I know you're not comfortable with hugs, Sif, but please. Will you try?”

Thor had a point. Sif wasn't big on hugs. She could manage one if the situation demanded it, she wasn't a savage. She simply disliked them. They were too similar to choke-holds in her opinion. Made her battle instincts rear up. She doubted her throwing the person who hugged her onto the ground would send the correct message.

Loki stumbled over a word, and his little brows furrowed as he struggled to pronounce it correctly. He glanced at her and she gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She didn't speak, though, and let him figure it out himself. He did after a brief moment of thought and continued reading.

Loki had began to be more open with her lately. He didn't shy away anymore and smiled more around her. He also begun asking Sif questions about silly little things, things she normally would've dismissed as unimportant. But Thor always found time to answer Loki's little questions, and Sif followed his lead. She made sure to answer each one. With time, Loki began telling her about things that had fascinated him, and her not rebuffing him only seemed to embolden him. Thor claimed that was a good sign, so Sif assumed that meant she was doing her motherly duties well enough.

But well enough wasn't her best. She'd vowed to do her best to be a mother to Loki. And mothers touched the children in their care. They were open with hugs and kisses and a hundred other small touches to make sure the child in their care knows it is cared for. Sif _really_ wasn't big on hugs. But she could do other things.

Sif hesitated briefly, then reached one hand towards Loki. She ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek, in a slow light caress. Loki stopped reading and turned to her, watching her expectantly.

Sif smiled and patted his shoulder. “Go on. You're halfway through.”

“Yes, Sif.” Loki replied with a smile. A bright smile, so big his eyes squinted slightly. Then he turned back to his book and continued reading.

Sif smiled to herself. There, she could do this too.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Apparently my muse is not yet spent on this series. She managed to cough up too extra drabbles (possibly more in the future, I can't say). They're both too short for actual chapters, so they'll be interludes. If one of these happens in the future, I'll be posting them on Wednesdays. The main chapters remain scheduled for Sundays. ^_^


End file.
